


Meu querido diretor

by Giuliborboleta



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Universidade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliborboleta/pseuds/Giuliborboleta
Summary: Me chamo Kawaki Senju,tenho dezoito anos e em dois dias vou realizar o sonho que eu tenho desde pequeno, o de fazer faculdade de fotografia na tão renomada e aclamada universidade Konhoha,a mesma universidade que toda minha família adotiva se formou.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Kawaki/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 3





	Meu querido diretor

Kawaki On. 

Me chamo Kawaki Senju,tenho dezoito anos e em dois dias vou realizar o sonho que eu tenho desde pequeno, o de fazer faculdade de fotografia na tão renomada e aclamada universidade Konhoha,a mesma universidade que toda minha família adotiva se formou. 

-Ei idiota, não vai almoçar? - Disse a minha irmã mais velha Delta, ela era loira dos cabelos ondulados e tinha olhos violetas, sua personalidade não é uma das melhores que existem, mas é bem companheira as vezes, bem as vezes mesmos, tipo de uma vez em um nunca, há e ela é formanda em design de moda. 

-Já tá pronta a comida? -Perguntei pra coisa que torceu a cara antes de falar: 

-O papai disse que em trinta minutos tá pronta, mas que é pra você descer porque o pessoal já che...- Não a deixei terminar a frase pelo simples fato de eu ter pulado da cama e ido direito pra fora do quarto em uma velocidade absurda. 

Desci as escadas de dois em dois por culpa da minha ansiedade de ver eles, assim que terminei fui pra sala que era onde todos eles estavam sentados conversando sobre algo eu não ouvi direito. 

-Eu já não falei pra não descer a escada assim Kawaki ?Lembra do que aconteceu da última vez? -Quem me reprendeu foi meu um dos meus dois pais Amado, que tinha cabelos naturalmente curtos e cinzas, tinha olhos verde claros que sempre estavam acompanhados do seu óculos preto de grau, havia feito faculdade de nanotecnologia. 

-Desculpa, mas a culpa tinha sido da loira do banheiro que me empurrou! -Me desculpei lembrando da vez que aquela idiota me empurrou da escada de proposito, ridícula. 

-Eu só te empurrei porque você me chamou de cuzona seu acéfalo! -A loira do tchan se defendeu. 

-Mas não era motivo pra você me empurrar da escada sua ridícula! -Falei a ela e antes que ela pudesse se defender um a minha tia a interrompeu: 

-Só por isso querida? Uma vez eu joguei seu pai e seu tio da janela porque não me deixavam em paz –Minha tia Tsunade falou, ela é loira dos olhos castanhos, ela é um anjo que pode te matar com um simples abraço, fez medicina. 

-Sério? -Eu e a idiota perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, não era surpresa pra ninguém que ela tinha zero de paciência, mas jogar os irmãos da janela era algo que não esperávamos. 

-Sim,a peituda fez o Koji quebrar um braço eu uma costela –Falou meu tio Jiraya que tinha cabelos brancos e olhos pretos, tinha feito literatura e escrevia livros eróticos, algo que fazia muito sentindo já que o mesmo era um grande tarado, nem sei como o esposo dele aguenta. 

-Não fazia ideia que a senhora tinha feito isso tia –Quem falou foi o meu primo Mitsuki que era uma pessoa bem estranha, mas legal ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha uma pele que parecia que o bixinho nunca havia tomado um sol um na vida e olhos amarelos, era filho do tio Jiraya e Orochimaru,vai fazer medicina na mesma universidade que eu. 

-Sua tia já fez muita coisa pra mim e seu pai Mitsuki – Afirmou meu outro pai Koji que era gêmeo do tio Jiraya, eram quase iguais, o que diferenciava era que ele tinha barba uma barba curta assim como seus cabelos em consideração ao irmão, ele é uma pessoa bem amigável e legal de se conversar, tinha cursado literatura também, mas escrevia roteiros de filmes e series ao em vez de livros eróticos. 

-Isso é verdade filho, você tinha que ver ela quando era mais nova, era o próprio caos –Falou o tio Orochimaro que tinha cabelos que batiam na cintura lisos e pretos, seus olhos eram iguais ao do Mitsuki,tinha feito medicina também. 

-Sim, quando eles iam lá pra casa era quase a terceira guerra mundial, não era amor? – Disse meu tio avô Izuna esposo de Tobirama e pai do Obito,tinha cabelos pretos meio espetados e olhos pretos, ele era uma pessoa bem agitada, tinha feito gastronomia. 

-Nossa sim, ainda mais quando o Obito nasceu –Concordou com o esposo, meu tio avô não era uma pessoa com muita paciência, era um cara que se estressava bem rápido e pra seu azar o passatempo do esposo e do filho era o irrita-lo, tinha feito advocacia. 

-E só lembro do tio Hashirama me derrubando da escada –Falou e eu tive que segurar a risada caso eu não quisesse levar um tapa, ele tinha um cabelo preto igual seus olhos, sua personalidade parecia a de uma criança de oito anos as vezes, talvez seja por isso que ele tenha feito pedagogia. 

-Eu já disse que foi sem querer poxa, eu tava mal naquele dia –Se defendeu triste, meu avô era uma pessoa muito delicada digamos e por esse motivo devemos tomar cuidado com o que falamos pra ele, tinha cabelos que iam até a cintura castanhos meio claros e escuros e olhos pretos, havia se formado em política e é irmão do Tobirama. 

-Nós sabemos amor, nós sabemos –O consolou meu avô Madara colocando as mãos nas suas costas e fazendo um leve carinho, seus cabelos eram espetados e pretos assim como seus olhos, sua personalidade era quase igual à do seu irmão Izuna,só era um pouco mais madura, também se formou em política. 

Enquanto eles conversavam mais um pouco me peguei pensado se o tio Jiraya,meu pai, a tia Tsunade e a idiota eram adotados, porque todos eles têm cabelo preto assim como os olhos, coisa que a minha tia não tem e meu pai e tio tem o cabelo cinza, já a Delta tem o cabelo da cor dela, mas tem o olho violeta escuro, não tem sentido! Há não ser que ela seja adotada. 

-Tá pensando na morte da bezerra Kawaki?-Izuna perguntou ao ver que eu estava muito quieto. 

-Nah,só to com fome mesmo –Menti, se eu falasse aquilo aposto que a loira ia dar uma de tia Tsunade. 

-Acho que a carne já tá pronta –Disse Amado indo para a cozinha e é claro que eu o segui, se a carne estivesse realmente pronta era claro que eu seria o primeiro a comer ela. 

-Pode pôr a mesa pra mim Kawaki?-Pediu e eu fui fazer de bom grado, depois de ter a colocado, Amado coloca a carne no centro da mesa e do lado os acompanhamentos como arroz, feijão, salada e batata frita com suco natural de laranja. 

Quando todos estamos nos servindo meu primo Obito puxa assunto. 

-Então...os dois estão indo pra mesma universidade que toda família, passou? -Perguntou com curiosidade para mim e o Mitsuki que colocava a salada no prato. 

-Ansioso –Ele respondeu e eu diria que sinto o mesmo. 

-O mesmo –Concordei com ele enquanto pegava um pedaço da carne. 

-Parece que esse ano vai ser um novo diretor, acho que ele foi seu aluno querido –Orochimaro falou para o marido enquanto se sentava, achei estranho o fato dele ter pegado só salada e mais nada até ver que seu filho havia feito a mesma coisa, pelo que eu me lembre eles não são vegetarianos. 

-Sério? O Naruto como diretor de universidade? Quero só ver como vai ser –Respondeu a ele e confesso que fiquei bem curioso, mas não falei nada. 

-Naruto é um menino que tem três marcas no rosto? -Perguntou meu avô Hashirama se servindo com o suco e minha curiosidade sobre quem seria esse tal de “Naruto” só aumentou. 

-Esse mesmo irmão, a diferença é que ele já é um homem de trinta e dois anos e não o mesmo menino que conhecíamos antes –O respondeu, olhei pra Delta, Óbito e o Mitsuki na esperança deles saberem quem era, mas apenas deram de ombros. 

-Quem é esse papai? -A de olhos roxos perguntou ao homem de óculos que respondeu simplista: 

-É um garoto que eles cuidavam – Explicou antes de levar a colher com arroz a boca. 

-Isso mesmo, cuidávamos dele –Afirmou o cozinheiro e que legal saber que eles já cuidaram do diretor de Konoha quando ele era mais novo. 

-Ele era a coisa mais fofa quando era criança -Acrescentou a de olhos castanhos começando a comer também. 

-Era uma verdadeira peste, isso sim! - Falou o vovô Madara bravo. 

\- Não fala assim do bixinho seu feio –Tio Izuna falou dando um leve tapa nas costas do irmão. 

E a tarde toda foi assim, eles falando da universidade e do tal Naruto, confesso que fiquei bem curioso sobre ele, quem sabe eu não descubra mais sobre quando eu for pra lá?


End file.
